


Carry On, Children of the Universe

by spacetimerift



Series: Lobby Canon Fics [2]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimerift/pseuds/spacetimerift
Summary: I just have feelings about these folks okay like,,,, they all deserve better things
Relationships: Quin & Pam (The Lobby)
Series: Lobby Canon Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821232
Kudos: 1





	Carry On, Children of the Universe

Pam sat on the side of the cliffs, dangling her legs over the edge as she breathed in the ocean’s salt and spray. Closing her eyes, she wondered what it would feel like to truly be the ocean goddess, to be the water itself. She’d been told not to worry about the specifics of her position, but still found herself thinking hard, night and day, searching for a sense of purpose.  
Only in the waves, she felt at home, safe, ageless.It had pleased her when she first began to live in the temple-city that she could feel the coolness and strength of the water wherever she went so long as it as nearby. She sat on the cliffs every day without fail, touching the water with her mind, stroking it softly, lovingly, whispering to it as though it were a young child. Somewhere deep inside, she thought it heard and listened to her.  
~~~  
Quin frowned as she rose from deep sleep, grasping at the edges of a dream she just _knew_ was important. Pulling her thoughts together as well as she could while only half-awake, she reached harder, puling a glimpse of conversation and a single name back from the edge. “Quin! Look out!!” She heard herself laugh. “Thanks, Pam!” She immediately recognized the name as that belonging to Ienath’s goddess of the sea. Quin was certain , however, that she had never met Pam in her time as champion.  
Sighing and rubbing the lingering sleep from her eyes, she tabled any further thoughts going to find n explanation fr her memory. Yawning, she leaned out her window to feel the breeze sweep across her face. She smiled softly as the sensations of nature rebalanced her, melting into her connection with the now-invisible stars. The tables in her room were strewn with sketches and half-finished paintings of starry skies and faraway planets. She only wished to be in those scenes instead of only making them.  
_You could, you know,_ said the stars, _all you need to do is open your heart and create._ Quin shook her head quickly, wishing away the voice that urged her to use powers she was certain she did not possess. _I am waiting for you to come into your own,_ it continued, _not much time is left._  
~~~  
Dave idly traced leaf patterns across his arms and sleeves, half-alert to the surrounding meeting and half-preoccupied with his own musings. How many cats could he sneak into the temple before anyone noticed? And feasible would it be for him to climb a tree then help it grow so he was higher up than anything else? A pronouncement of his name startled him out of following that path of questioning. Sighing internally, he tuned back in to the meeting and tried to make it seem like he’d been entirely focused the entire time. Inside his head, he could hear the nearby forest and his hands itched to touch bark and leaves.  
The hours he had with the trees were precious to him, just time he could spend reading or climbing or doing nearly whatever he pleased. Nature knew him and loved him, cradled him when he cried and laughed with him when he was happy, whisking his voice into the winds. When he was wound up inside his head, he ran to the forest, leaning up against one of the oldest oaks and talking as if it could help him. Deep in his heart, they replied. _We hear you,_ whispered the leaves. _We love you,_ cried the air rustling the bushes. _We are you,_ said the trees, _our roots are your deepest strength._


End file.
